Begin Again (A Joult Fanfiction)
by halmerny
Summary: Jennifer Lawrence and Nicholas Hoult were in a two year relationship before deciding to breakup due to never having time for each other and their busy schedules. But now, they are reunited to film a movie together. Will old sparks ignite? Or will their relationship really end, for good?
1. Chapter 1

One month. That's how long it's been since I've had a proper conversation with him. One month. Los Angeles, California. At a little restaurant called The Little Door. I _thought_ he wanted to discuss the chance that we might give this relationship another go, but we ended up discussing how to keep things professional for filming X-Men: Days of Future Past. Needless to say, I was disappointed. I mean, I guess I _was_ the one who suggested the breakup, and I understand if he feels guarded around me, but it's me. I'm Jen; His Jen. He knows me.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror as I get ready. About an hour ago, I received a text from him that read "meet me at my house in an hour." His rental house is a couple houses away from mine, so it would only take me about thirty seconds to make the walk to his house. Since receiving that text, I have taken a shower, blow-dried my hair, and put some makeup on. I don't know why I'm going through so much trouble just to go to his house. I mean, I don't even know what he wants or why he wants me to come over. I've just returned from the Cannes Film Festival, and we both have the day off, so maybe he's bored and can't find anyone else to hang out with.

Sighing heavily, I finish applying my mascara and grab my purse and keys. Taking one last glance at myself in the mirror, I secretly curse myself for being such a girl. He's seen me at my worst, and yet I still feel the need to impress him every time I see him. Especially now since we're broken up. And, to be quite frank, it helps that my costume consists mainly of me being naked around him.

As predicted, it takes me around thirty seconds to make the walk to his house, and I knock three times, pausing for two seconds in between each knock: our old signal to let the other know it was us and not anyone else. Within seconds, he answers the door, and as soon as I see him, all the breath gets knocked out of my lungs. God dammit, Nick, why the hell do you have to be so goddamn good-looking? Remind me again why I broke up with him? Oh, right, distance…

"Hey," is all he has to say to make my heartbeat increase rapidly and my stomach turn in disappointment. He's wearing a tight shirt that outlines every goddamn muscle on his body… He did this on purpose. I know he did. I know my Nick, and he did this on purpose. Swallowing hard, I put on my best "unaffected" look and give him a small smile.

"Hey, yourself." He returns my smile and steps aside so I can walk into his house, which looks very similar to mine. Closing the door after me, he turns to look at me, and all of a sudden I feel very self-aware. His eyes skim over my entire face, then chest, and then the rest of me, all in two seconds, but I notice the slight pause when he got to my breasts. Well, at least I know they still affect him oh-so-wonderfully… "So, why did you tell me to come over? Bored, are you?"

He gives me a smile, a rather fake one, and shakes his head. I didn't notice this at first, because I was too busy admiring him, but now I can see it: the clear discomfort on his face, the tenseness of his body, the way he's standing so perfectly still, like he can't bring himself to relax…

"What's wrong?" I don't think he expected me to notice, which is very stupid of him, because I know him better than anyone.

"Nothing, nothing." I can tell he forces himself to relax for my sake, which doesn't make this any better. Why wouldn't he just tell me what's the matter? We tell each other everything… Well, we used to…

"Nick… I know you. I know when you're keeping something from me and I know when you're lying. It's not nothing. Just tell me what's bothering you." My words had a certain affect on him, because his whole demeanor changed. Instead of looking bothered, he looked pained, like someone just stabbed him once in the stomach, and he wasn't dead, but not quite alive, either…

I don't know why I do it, maybe because I'm used to being able to touch him whenever I want, but I reach out and place my hands on his elbow, steadying him so he doesn't fall. He looks down at me, straight into my soul, and I am completely surprised by what he does next. He leans down and presses his lips roughly against mine, sending my entire body into a frenzy. But I don't hold back. I kiss him back with everything I have. I kiss him back with every emotion I have kept inside. I kiss him back with every ounce of love I never lost for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I know it, I'm pressed up against the wall and his entire body is pressing into mine, his lips attacking mine with every ounce of strength he has. I don't want to get my hopes up too high, but it feels like he's been waiting just as long as I have to do this. His hands venture down to the hem of my shirt, lifting it up just a little so I can feel his cold hands on my warm skin, which sends shivers all over my body. My hands run through his now-short hair, and I'm a little disappointed I can't pull his hair anymore. Why did he have to get that beautiful hair of his cut?

He pulls away for a second to catch his breath and opens his eyes to look into mine. I can't help but smile at him. He smiles back, a real smile, which makes my heart completely melt. I love him so much. I never stopped loving him.

Just when I think he's about to say something, his lips are back on mine, his hands reaching under my ass and picking me up, placing me sitting down on his bed. I wrap my legs around his hips, pulling him as close as possible. He leans over me until I'm lying down and readjusts us so my head is on the pillow and he's on top of me.

It literally takes him about seven seconds to get every article of clothing I have off, and it takes me about ten to get his off. I guess you can say we're both eager. Lord knows how long it's been and how long I've waited for this…

He pulls away again, once again looking straight into my eyes. The way he looks at me… It's like he never stopped loving me. It gives me hope. It gives me butterflies. It makes me feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world. It makes me regret every breaking his heart. We are meant to be together, and I have never been more sure of it. He is going to be the person I will spend the rest of my life with. It's inevitable, and we both know it.

Just when I think I can't get any happier, he whispers "I love you" so softly, that I might've imagined it. But I didn't. He whispered it, and he proved me wrong. I _can_ get happier. And I just did.

"I love you too," I whisper back, bringing my lips back to his. This time, he kisses me softly, passionately. This time, he tells me he loves me over and over again just with that kiss. This time, he tells me with his body that our time apart made him fall even more in love with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of two different phone alarms going off at the same time. I rub my eyes and search for mine, quickly turning the stupid alarm off. I let out a sigh as I take in my surroundings. Holy shit, it wasn't a dream. I'm really here, and I really spent the night with him. In his bed. I'm waking up next to him again. A huge grin overcomes my face and I turn to look at Nick, who's just as sleepy as I am. His face reciprocates mine as he sees me. Neither of us can really help it. We're both (I hope) overcome with joy from seeing each other in the same bed.

"Morning," he says in that sexy tired voice of his. Oh god… I almost want to jump him, but I'm way too tired.

"Morning," I reply, my eyes scanning over him quickly. His small, curly little chest hairs catch my attention. I smirk, holding back a giggle. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best in months." He flashes me that one smile that tells me he slept the best he has in months because of me. A shiver runs through me and I smirk, looking down at the bed. "I suppose we should get up now." His voice sounds like he really doesn't want to get up. I smile sheepishly and nod my head.

Once I'm out of bed, I make my way to his bathroom and get ready for the morning. It takes me about an hour, shower included. He does his usual morning ritual as well, taking a shower while I get dressed and eat. When we're both done and ready, his driver comes over and takes us both to work with my bodyguard sitting in the front. How did he…? Oh well.

No one is really surprised to see us arrive together at work. I think they all expected us to get back together while filming this movie. Either that or they thought we were already back together. They knew how good we were together while filming the first, so it was only a matter of time. But _are_ we together? Or did we just hook up? I shake the thought from my head for now, keeping it stored at the back of my head for later. I'm definitely going to need to talk to him about that soon.

The rest of the day is uneventful. We film all our necessary scenes and keep any romantic interactions to our trailers. We come to an agreement to meet each other by his trailer when the filming day is over. When I walk over to him and see him standing there waiting me, a smile spreads across my face. Before I can stop myself, I throw my arms around him, resting the side of my cheek against his chiseled chest. He wraps his arms tightly around me, protecting me from anyone and anything. I feel so safe in his arms.

When I pull away, I have a permanent smile planted on my face. He just kinda has that effect on me. I open my mouth to speak, but he quickly interrupts me. "Will you come over again tonight? And every night, for that matter?" My heart starts pounding anxiously, and I bite my lip. I have to ask. I have to.

"Are we back together? Or are we just… Hooking up? Because I don't really want to do this with you if we're just hooking up."

"Do you even have to ask? Actually, allow me." He flashes me his golden smile and takes both of my hands in his, looking me straight in the eyes. "Jen, will you pretty please, with a large cherry on top that has a stem you'd love to tie with your tongue alone, be my girlfriend again?"


End file.
